


Lego Wars: Part One - (stupid instructions)

by lola381pce



Series: ICC Application Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Imagine Clint/Coulson, Lego, Lego Wars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: This ficlet was written for Imagine ClintCoulson prompt community on tumblr.  Hope you enjoy...Part One - Imagine character A is preparing something special for character B





	

Clint’s almost finished. It doesn’t matter it’s taken him almost twice as long as it said in the instructions (stupid instructions) but he’s nearly there now. He just hopes Phil likes it. 

He’s hardly seen him for the last week. Shit’s been heavy at S.H.I.E.L.D. but The Avengers have been quiet for a change and because it’s nothing Clint can help with (new intakes and an operation that’s gone belly up) he’s been at home, on the range or at the Tower while Phil’s been working his ass off twelve to fifteen hour a day. Today is the last one. Yay!

During his downtime he’s spent an hour or so each evening building a Lego L.O.L.A. excluding the twice he’s had to take some of it apart and rebuild it because he missed something in the instructions (stupid instructions). He’s fairly certain Phil doesn’t know it’s come out yet so he was hoping to get the jump on him. Clint was so damned excited when he saw it. There have been a several Hawkeye kits over the years but this is the very first one that features his husband and his cherry red flying Corvette. Another half hour and he should have her completed.

He’s at home on his own and he’s taken his ‘ears’ out which means he doesn’t hear Phil come in. He’s so deep in concentration he doesn’t sense him until it’s too late and Phil’s bent down to kiss him on the back of his neck. The shock of being crept up on makes him snap off the piece he’s working on and a whole section falls apart as a result. Aww, L.O.L.A. no!

He whirls round to see Phil with a huge grin on his face. It’s not that he isn’t pleased to see him; he is, of course he is, but it’s just… L.O.L.A.’s broken. Not permanently but it’s taken him so long and it was meant to be a surprise and now… fuck! And Phil’s standing there looking tired but smiling not giving a shit about what’s happened. 

It’s ridiculous but he looks at the carnage in front of him and slams the rest on the kitchen table breaking off a few more parts. 

“Well thanks a fucking heap! Asshole!”


End file.
